The invention relates to a dispenser such as a sales stand for articles such as reels, spools or bobbins of sewing thread, yarn, etc., having: a lower storage part, in which the articles are stored in individual storage compartments of a magazine; an upper dispenser or sales part in which the articles are located or displayed in individual dispenser or sales compartments, arranged in rows and columns, which run downwardly and are inclined towards the front of the stand, and the sales compartments having openings in their frontal regions via which the articles may be removed; and a conveying system to the rear of the sales part for the controlled transportation of the articles from the storage compartments to the sales compartments, the conveying system having a carriage which is displaceable in a horizontal direction, i.e. an X-direction, and in a vertical direction, i.e. a Y-direction, the carriage having a releasable holder for at least one article.